1. Field of the Invention
Embedding anchors, particularly an expansible anchor which may be secured to the sides of a piling being driven. As the piling is set, the anchor fluke is pivoted and set outwardly to engage the sides of the piling hole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
______________________________________ THOMAS 856,003 BILHORN 1,695,523 CAPPEL 2,204,924 SCHIFF 2,633,947 BUSH 3,012,644 GALUSKA 3,763,655 TANNER 4,023,314 STANWICK 4,160,613 SIMANJUNTAK 4,733,994 SIMANJUNTAK 4,813,816 SIMANJUNTAK 4,889,451 ______________________________________
The afore-listed patents are being discussed within a subsequently filed Information Disclosure Statement.